Smile
by FluffyLavandelClouds
Summary: Hiroto merkt dat zijn beste vriend zich vreemd gedraagt. Hij komt hem op onmogelijke tijden tegen en vaak komt hij hem twee keer tegen in een korte tijd. Na een week van Midorikawa's ongewonen gedrag, besluit Hiroto om zijn vriend te volgen. Maar het geheim dat zijn vriend verbergt heel iets anders was dan hij dacht. Slecht met summaries OcX? HiroMido. Yaoi!
1. Smile 1

Yosh! Een Nederlandse IE fic. Hiroto pov word verteld in de hij-vorm. En ja, mijn schrijfstijl is niet geweldig, maar ik ben niet zo gewend om in de hij-vorm te schrijven, dus, sorry voor dingen die je lastig te begrijpen zijn.

* * *

Hiroto pov

Hiroto maakte zich zorgen. Het was halverwege het schooljaar, misschien al veder. Wat hem opviel was dat Midorikawa zich de laatste paar dagen zich vreemd gedroeg. Hij kwam hem vaker tegen dan normaal, ook tijdens uren dat Midorikawa eigenlijk gewoon les had. Misschien spijbelde hij, maar dan zou je verwachte dat hij Hiroto probeerde te vermijden. Ook was het niks voor hem om te spijbelen.

De roodharige tiener zuchtte en besloot om zijn vriend te helpen en dat kon maar op een manier, hem volgen en uit vinden wat hij de hele tijd mee bezig was.

Hij leunde tegen de muur langs het lokaal waar Midorikawa op het moment les had hebben, zijn vriend opwachten als hij er stiekem tussen uit zou willen gaan. De lessen waren net begonnen en er was nog niemand het lokaal in of uit gegaan. Hiroto keek met verbazing naar Midorikawa die langs hem liep. Hij wist zeker dat Midorikawa het lokaal niet had verlaten, maar toch liep hij hier.

Nu was Hiroto verward. Als je gaat spijbelen ga je toch niet door de school rondlopen en als je dat toch doet, zou je, je vrienden vermijden, niet er gewoon langs lopen en doen alsof je ze helemaal niet kent. Te nieuwsgierig om deze kans hem te laten ontglippen, volgde Hiroto zijn vriend op een veilig afstand. Na hem een paar gangen te volgen was hij verdwenen, wat hem best wel verbaasde. Het was een best lange gang, dus hij kon niet vlug een sprintje getrokken hebben om hem af te schudden. Ook was er maar één lokaal in deze gang en dat was de dames toilet. Geluid van een mobiel die af ging kwam uit de toiletten. Zou dat betekenen dat Midorikawa de meisje toilet in was gedoken om hem af te schudden. Maar die theorie leek hem sterk nadat hij Midorikawa luid hoorde praten. Hiroto drukte zijn oor zachtjes tegen de deur aan en luisterde het mobiel gesprek van Midorikawa af.

'Met Midorikawa,' hoorde hij Midorikawa zeggen, maar toch klonk zijn stem anders, misschien was hij verkouden. Na een korte pauze begon hij weer met praten.

'Aaah, ik mis je ook, maar ik ben pas een week weg. En je hoeft niet bang dat ik hier jaren blijf, je weet dat ik hier maar een paar weken blijf.' Het zou kunnen zijn dat Midorikawa aan het praten was over het feit dat hij samen waren verhuisd naar een appartement, om dichter bij de school te wonen. Waarschijnlijk was hij met iemand van de Sun Garden aan het praten en dat hij het er over had dat hij de Sun Garden nog een keer zou bezoeken.

'Nii-chan zijn beste vriend is best wel schattig om eerlijk te zijn.' Hiroto was nu best wel verward. Het kon zo zijn dat hij Nii-chan naar Saginuma verwees, omdat de twee een redelijk goede band hadden. Maar dat leek toch erg onwaarschijnlijk, omdat Saginuma niet echt veel vrienden had, zeker geen beste vriend.

'Neeh, natuurlijk ben ik niet geïnteresseerd in hem. Ik heb jou en het is bijna een feit dat goede vrienden bij elkaar komen uiteindelijk, ook al is dat vaak alleen bij een jongen en meisje relatie, maar oké. Het ligt toch aan Ryuuji met wie hij uiteindelijk trouwt. ' Ryuuji was Midorikawa's voornaam, maar dat betekende dat de persoon in de dames toiletten Midorikawa niet kon zijn, maar wie dan wel?

'Natuurlijk heb ik geen probleem ermee als mijn broertje een relatie met een jongen begint, het is zijn leven, niet de mijne en als hij gelukkig is, dan ben ik dat ook.' En toen klikte het. Hiroto had geen idee dat Midorikawa überhaupt familie had. Maar Midorikawa had er ook nooit iets over gezegd.

'Ik hou ook van je en ja. Ik kom weer terug als mijn missie afgelopen is.' Hiroto hoorde dat de telefoon dichtgeklapt werd en voetstappen die dichter bij kwamen.

Vlug ging hij tegen de muur tegenover de toiletten staan, wachten totdat Midorikawa eruit kwam. Midorikawa kwam de toiletten uit, maar niet meer in zijn schooluniform, maar in zijn gewone kleren, een paarse sweater met een rood shirt eronder. Zijn ogen en die van Midorikawa maakte even contact, voordat Midorikawa rood begon aan te lopen.

'Laat me raden, je hebt me afgeluisterd?' Het viel Hiroto nu ook een paar dingen op. Als voetballer krijg je vanzelf een wel wat spieren, maar bij Midorikawa waren er niet echt spieren te bekennen. Ook was hij een beetje kleiner dan normaal. Ook was het bij jongens dat hij bovenlichaam strak naar beneden geen, maar deze Midorikawa zaten er boven zijn heupen een soort van inkeping.

'Ja. En het eerste dat ik wil weten is, wie ben jij en waarom lijk je zoveel op Midorikawa?' Midorikawa zuchtte.  
'Oké, als je het zo graag wil weten, ik ben Midorikawa Midori, Ryuuji's tweelingzus. Toen Ryuuji naar de Sungarden ging was ik naar een opvang gebracht in Italië, we hebben geen contact meer gehad, dus daarom was Ryuuji me volgens mij zo goed als vergeten.' Dat verklaarde al veel, maar als ze een tweeling zouden zijn zouden ze een twee-eiige tweeling moeten zijn en twee-eiige tweelingen leken vaak niet op elkaar.

'Voordat je gaat vragen waarom ik dan zoveel op je vriend lijk, dan leg ik je het even uit. Onze ouders hadden allebei groen haar, beide hebben we papa's zwarte ogen geërfd.' Hiroto knikte als bevestiging dat hij het snapte.  
'Maar, hou het geheim. Ryuuji mag hier niks van weten.' Midori glimlachte en verdween richting de uitgang. Niet veel later ging de bel en stroomde de gangen vol met studenten.

'Hiroto-kun, wat doe jij hier nog?' De echte Midorikawa kwam naar hem toelopen, redelijk verbaasd dat hij hier nog was, omdat school voor hem al het vorige uur was afgelopen. 'Uuh… Ik moest nog wat bespreken met de Engels docente over het volgende proefwerk.' Hiroto zuchtte opgelucht dat hij snel genoeg iets had bedacht en dat Midorikawa het zo te zien geloofde.

'Oké.' De twee vrienden verlieten samen de school en liepen naar hun gezamenlijke appartement toe. Diep in zijn gedachte verzonken merkte hij niet dat ze al bij hun appartement aangekomen waren.

'Oi, aarde aan Hiroto.' De jongen keek zijn vriend verbaasd aan. 'Je hoeft niet buiten te blijven staan. Nee. Je moet zelfs naar binnen. Je bent vandaag verantwoordelijk voor het eten.' Midorikawa maakte de deur open en werd op de voet gevolgd door Hiroto.


	2. Smile 2

Yosh! Hoofdstukje 2 is af. En bedankt voor alle reviews, follows en favoriete die ik heb gekregen, ik ben er serieus blij mee. Ik heb bij het vorige hoofdstukje ruimte tussen de alinea gemaakt, omdat het er zo slordig uit zag. Sorry voor spelling foutjes en andere foutjes, ik ben niet zo goed met talen. Zie je foutjes, meld ze :)

* * *

Hiroto pov

'Zie je later Hiroto-kun.' Hiroto zwaaide naar zijn vriend terwijl hij zijn spullen inruimde. Hiroto en Midorikawa hadden allebei dezelfde geschiedenis klas, die samen met de teken lessen en muziek lessen de enige lessen waren die ze samen hadden. Beiden vrienden waren eigenlijk al uit, maar omdat Midorikawa wiskunde bijles had moest Midorikawa langer op school blijven dan hem.

Hiroto liep door de gangen van zijn school. Het was al redelijk rustig omdat de meeste kinderen direct naar huis of naar na schoolse activiteiten gingen.

'Lang niet gezien, Hiroto-kun.' Midori stapte uit de schaduw, Hiroto een halve hartverzakking bezorgen. Hij had het meisje al een week lang niet gezien. Dus hij had ook verwacht dat ze niet meer zou op komen dagen.

'Midori!' Het meisje lachte terwijl ze naast hem ging lopen.

'Zo, welke dag is het vandaag?' Hiroto keek verbaasd op naar de groenharige tiener. 'Vrijdag 4 maart?' Het kwam er meer vragend uit, waarom wou ze dat weten. Ze had waarschijnlijk een mobiel waar de datum net zo goed op stond.

'Dat klopt, dat betekend dat het over 2 weken de 18de is, wat onii-chan zijn 18de verjaardag is.' Hiroto kon zichzelf wel slaan. Hij was zijn beste vriend zijn verjaardag vergeten. Maar het was de laatste tijd ook druk, aangezien er een belangrijk proefwerk aankwam die grote invloed had op geschiedenis en aardrijkskunde cijfer.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik heb de uitnodigingen allang verstuurd. Daarom had je me voor een week moeten missen.' Hiroto zuchtte opgelucht, er was dus toch iemand die aan zijn beste vriend zijn verjaardag had gedacht.

Midori sleepte Hiroto door de drukke straten. Overduidelijk was ze naar iets opzoek, aangezien ze druk om haar heen zat te kijken, maar Hiroto had geen idee naar wat. Hiroto werd gestopt door Midori wanneer ze voor een winkel gestopt waren. Achter het glas stonden paspoppen met vooral smokings en jurken aan. 'Moeten we hier zijn?' Midori knikte.

'Jep, dit is de winkel die Reina bedoelde.' Verbaasd om de naam van de ex Gaia speler te horen volgde Hiroto Midori de winkel in.

'Je bent er eindelijk. Ik heb al een jurk voor je uitgezocht.' Reina reikte Midori een witte jurk toe, die ze aannam.

Nu Hiroto toch niks te doen had, besloot hij om rustig zijn omgeving te bekijken. Het viel hem op dat hij veel van de klanten herkende, waaronder vooral spelers van Inazuma Japan. Endou was met Kazemaru, Gouenji en Kidou aan het kletsen. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu en een paar andere spelers die waarschijnlijk ook op Raimon high zaten werden geholpen door Aki en Haruna met het uitzoeken van een smoking. Natsumi zat hier en daar wat mensen rond te commanderen en Fuyuka was voor zichzelf een jurk aan het uitzoeken. Midori was ondertussen druk in gesprek geraakt met Reina. Zelf liep hij rond in de winkel, gebruik maken van de situatie om met wat mensen bij te praten.

- tijdsprong -

'Hiroto, kom je.' Midori was de winkel uitgelopen, terwijl hij de boodschappen nog aan het afrekenen was. Hij pakte de twee tassen met boodschappen op en liep de supermarkt uit. Aangezien hij toch al laat thuis zou zijn, had hij besloten om nog even boodschappen te doen. Midori, die toch niets anders te doen had, was met hem mee gegaan.

Midori nam een van de twee tassen van hem over en liep met hem mee naar zijn huis. 'Waar woon je nu eigenlijk. Ik bedoel, Italië ligt niet echt op loopafstand, dus waar woon je zolang je hier bent?' Midori keek hem even glimlachend aan, voordat ze zich weer concentreerde op de weg voor haar.

'Mijn vriendje heeft onderdak geregeld hier in Japan, waardoor ik nu tijdelijk bij de Endou's woon.' Hiroto knikte en in stilte liepen de twee veder.

'Mag ik je wat vragen.' Hiroto verbrak de stilte en Midori knikte. 'Hoe kan het dat je zo goed Japans spreekt voor iemand die in Italië woont?' Midori lachte zachtjes.

'Een Japanse student was naar Italië gekomen om in het internationalen voetbalteam van Italië te spelen. Omdat ik toen al van plan was om naar Japan te gaan, had ik een deal gemaakt met de Japanse student. En zo heb ik hem Italiaans geleerd en hij mij Japans.' Hiroto vraagde zich af of de Japanse student Someoka zou kunnen zijn. Endou had hem tenminste ingelicht dat Someoka voor zijn laatste schooljaar naar Italië was gegaan, zodat hij tijdens zijn studie ook kon voetballen in het nationale team van Italië.

'Zou het kunnen dat de Japanse student Someoka Ryuugo is?' Midori knikte. 'Ja, hij is best aardig, misschien wel een beetje lomp, maar niemand is perfect.' Hiroto knikte instemmend en de twee legde in stilte het laatste stukje af.

Eenmaal bij Hiroto en Midorikawa hun gezamenlijke woning aangekomen, overhandigde Midori de tas met boodschappen aan Hiroto.

'Midori. Hoe wil je eigenlijk thuis komen? Endou zijn huis ligt hier al gauw een kilometer of 3 vandaan.' Midori glimlachte alleen en haalde haar rugzak van haar rug en begon tussen de spullen te zoeken. 'Ik ben er op voorbereid.' Midori zwaaide met een sleutel voor zijn gezicht. 'Ik heb Endou zijn fiets geleend.'

Midori haalde een oude fiets vanachter het huis vandaan, waarschijnlijk had ze die 's ochtends hier geparkeerd nadat hij en Midorikawa naar school waren gegaan. 'Nou, ik denk dat ik maar eens naar huis ga, Endou's moeder vermoord me als ik niet optijd ben voor het eten.' Midori stapte op Endou's fiets en zette zich af tegen de grond. 'Ik bel je nog wel!' Riep ze nog voordat ze buiten gehoorafstand was.

_Me bellen, maar ze heeft me nummer toch niet? _Hiroto schudden zijn hoofd. Waarschijnlijk zou ze aan Endou zijn nummer vragen. Hiroto haalde de deur van slot en pakte de twee tassen met boodschappen op. Hij liep het huis in duwde met zijn schouder de deur dicht.

Hiroto was druk bezig met het uitpakken en opruimen van de boodschappen en merkte het zachte geluid dat de deur maakte toen hij open en dicht ging niet.

'Ik ben thuis.' Verbaasd keek Hiroto over zijn schouder om zijn beste vriend die met een vermoeide en geïrriteerde blik de keuken was ingelopen

'Laat me raden, wiskunde bijles?' Midorikawa knikte. Hiroto wist dat Midorikawa's wiskunde lerares een hekel aan hem had, waardoor ze met plezier de lessen wiskunde zo vreselijk mogelijk maakte. 'Waarom vraag je Saginuma niet of je kan stoppen met wiskunde bijlessen.' Midorikawa schudden zijn hoofd en ging aan de tweepersoons tafel zitten, zijn hoofd in zijn armen leggen. 'Je kent Saginuma.'

Hiroto lachte zachtjes om Midorikawa's kleuterachtige gedrag. Hij pakte uit de keukenla een pollepel en liep naar Midorikawa toen. Hij gaf Midorikawa een zachte tik met de pollepel, zodat zijn beste vriend op keek. 'Kom op, Midorikawa. Je kunt me op zijn minst helpen met de boodschappen opruimen. En daarnaast is het jou beurt om te koken.' Hiroto was blij om zijn vriend weer te zien lachen. 'Oké, oké. Maar leg die pollepel weg, voordat je het weet verwond je er nog iemand mee.' Hiroto lachte zachtjes en legde de pollepel terug in de la en begon daarna samen met Midorikawa de spullen op te ruimen.


	3. Smile 3

Sorry dat het zo lang duurde. School haat me en ik zat met een massive writers-block. Dus het spijt me dat het zo lang duurde, maar ik heb een poging gedaan om hem zo lang mogelijk te maken [bijna 2000 woorden]

* * *

Normaal pov

_yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki_

_taisetsu na egao tame ni_

_kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

Nog half slapend Hiroto taste het tafeltje naast zijn bed af, opzoek naar zijn mobiel. Wanneer zijn vingers het apparaat aanraakte, geep Hiroto zijn mobiel en klapte hem op. Zijn mobiel gaf aan dat het pas 05:22 was.

_Welke gek is op zondag om half zes wakker?_ Met een paar drukken op verschillende knoppen verscheen het nummer dat hem een paar minuten geleden had gebeld. Vastbesloten dat hij moest weten wie hem op dit tijdstip zou bellen, stapte Hiroto zijn bed uit en stapte in een paar pantoffels

Hiroto zette voor zichzelf een kop koffie en was daarna aan de keuken tafel gaan zitten. Terwijl het koffieapparaat aan het pruttelen was, verlaagde hij het volume van zijn mobiel zodat zijn huisgenoten niet wakker zou worden en zocht daarna naar het onbekende nummer op.

De mobiel aan de andere kant ging een keer over en daarna nog voor de tweede keer. Voordat hij de derde keer kon overgaan, werd er eindelijk aan de andere kant opgenomen. "Goede morgen, Hiroto-kun." Het koste Hiroto wat zelfbeheersing om zijn mobiel niet dicht te klappen. Hij had kunnen weten dat het niemand minder was dan zijn huisgenoot zijn tweeling.

"Wat moet je, Midori?" Het was even stil aan de andere kant, voordat er zacht gelach was te horen.

"Ben je oké Hiroto? Je klink vermoeit." Hiroto telde even rustig tot tien, voordat hij antwoord gaf: "Midori, je hebt mijn vraag nog niet beantwoord."

De tiener aan de andere kant wachtte net als de vorige keer met antwoorden, maar deze keer lachte ze niet. "Ik wou alleen even gedag zeggen." Hiroto klapte zijn mobiel dicht en legde zijn hoofd in zijn armen, geen zin meer om de opgewekte stem te horen van Midori

* * *

"Damn it, Burn! Ik zei toch dat het zo moest."

"Zeg niet hoe ik moet koken, ik heb de keuken tenminste niet in de fik gezet!"

"Het was een ongeluk en _jij_ was degene die mij continu afleidde, dus als het iemands schuld is dat we door Hitomiko eruit zijn geschopt, dan is het wel die van jou!"

Hiroto gaapte en probeerde de slaap uit zijn ogen te wrijven. Jammer genoeg waren de stemmen niet gedroomd en toen Hiroto's zich eindelijk een beetje scherp werd, hoorde hij ze niet alleen maar zag ze ook.

"Nagumo, Suzuno, waar denken jullie waar je mee bezig zijn." Beide jongens stopte met naar elkaar schreeuwen, nu hun volledige aandacht gericht op Hiroto. "Ow, goede morgen, Gran." Suzuno had zich al snel weer hersteld, in tegenstelling to Nagumo, die nog steeds aan de grond genageld stond.

Nu Hiroto zich beter op de twee herrieschoppers concentreerde, merkte hij dat er ei in Suzuno's haar kleefde en dat Nagumo helemaal onder de bloem zat. "Wil ik weten wat hier gaande is?" De twee jongens schudde hun hoofd en het begon akelig stil te worden.

_yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi_

De stilte werd verbroken en Hiroto leunde naar voren om zijn mobiel te pakken, maar er was iemand hem te snel af. Buiten bereik voor Hiroto stond Nagumo, grijnzend en het gesprek accepteren, om hem daarna om spieker te zetten.

"Je neemt op! Ik had verwacht dat je me geblokkeerd zou hebben nadat ik je uit bed had gebeld. Sorry daarvoor trouwens." De persoon aan de andere kant pauzeerde even.

"Maar het is niet lief om me zomaar af te kappen. Ik bedoel, je had op zijn minst doei kunnen, inplaats van het gesprek te beëindigen zonder iets te zeggen. Weet je niet hoeveel moeite het me heeft gekost om je nummer te krijgen?" De twee Chaos spelers keken elkaar grijnzend aan, voordat ze grijnzend naar Hiroto keken.

"Ik wist niet dat je een vriendinnetje had?" Hiroto's wangen kleurde een lichte kleur roze en hij beet zachtjes op zijn lip. _Waarom heb ik ooit toegezegd dat deze twee hier mochten logeren?_

"Ow wacht!" De jongens hun aandacht gingen weer naar de mobiel, waar de spreker eindelijk weer iets had gezecht. "Ik heb hem van Endou gekregen, dat betekend dat het me eigenlijk helemaal geen moeite heeft gekost. Misschien moet ik 's avonds wat minder alcohol drinken." Gegiechel was te horen. "Maar ik ga maar eens, ik zie je later wel weer, Hiroto-kun." De beller hing op, de drie jongens verbaasd achter laten.

_Midori drinkt alcohol? _De stilte was verbroken door Midorikawa, die net wakker was geworden.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" De drie jongens vermeden oogcontact en gingen vlug iets doen, zich gedragen als of er niks was gebeurd.

* * *

Hiroto schraapte zijn keel, de aandacht krijgen van Suzuno en Nagumo.

"Hoelang willen jullie er mee wachten totdat jullie sorry tegen Hitomiko-nee zeggen?" Nagumo haalde zijn schouders op. "Totdat we geen plek meer hebben om te overnachten." Hiroto schudden zijn hoofd, het onderwerp laten vallen.

"Waar is Reize eigenlijk?" Midorikawa was na een half uur wat met de jongens gepraat te hebben zijn kamer in gegaan en daarna hadden de jongens hem niet meer gezien. Hiroto keek naar de klok en zag dat het ondertussen al half acht was, Midorikawa was dus waarschijnlijk naar de bakker vertrokken op vers brood te halen.

"Maar Gran, serieus. Over je vriendin" Hiroto slikte, hij was al bang dat ze hier over zouden gaan beginnen, maar hij was wel opgelucht, aangezien ze Midorikawa er niet bij betrokken hadden. "Nagumo, hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen, ze is mijn vriendin niet." De woorden overtuigde Nagumo niet echt, maar wat had je anders verwacht van de heethoofdige en koppige ex-aanvoerder van aliea academies master rank team: Prominence.

"Maar waarom noemt ze je dan 'Hiroto-kun' Gran? De meeste meisjes noemen je Kiyama-kun of sommige noemen je Hiroto-san, maar –kun word niet zo veel gebruikt." Hiroto slikte, nu begreep hij waarom Suzuno de hoofd journalist was van de schoolkrant was. "We zijn gewoon vrienden." Nagumo klakte met zijn tong tegen zijn gehemelte, duidelijk aangeven dat hij Hiroto nog steeds niet geloofde.

Hiroto schoof zijn stoel naar achter en sloeg met zijn vlakke hand op de tafel, de kopjes die er op stonden laten rinkelen. "Oké! Ik leg je het uit. Ze is -" Hiroto werd onderbroken door het geluid van de deurbel. _Wie zou dat kunnen zijn?_

Toen Hiroto de deur open deed, verbaasde het hem niet echt om Midori aan te treffen. Voor een keertje was ze niet gekleed in haar jongens school uniform of in Midorikawa's vrije tijd kleding, maar in gewone, alledaagse kleding. Ze had haar haar los laten langen, waardoor ze over Midori's schouders vielen. Ze had een zee kleurig lange mouwen shirt aan, waarvan ze de mouwen had opgerold tot haar elleboog. Daaronder droeg ze een witte broek, de stopte vlak boven haar enkels. Ze droeg zwarte sneaker, die inmiddels al grijs waren geworden vanwege ouderdom

"Hi hi!" Midori glimlachte en zwaaide, voordat ze langs Hiroto het huisje inliep.

De jongere tweeling, gevolgd door Hiroto, liep de woonkamer in, vol bewondering het huis rond kijken. "Je huis is zo gezellig!" En uiteindelijk trok de tiener de aandacht van de twee Chaos spelers.

"Waah, Reize! Ik wist dat je wel een beetje op een meisje leek, maar dit gaat te ver!" Nagumo schermde zijn ogen af, terwijl Suzuno met open mond naar Midori staarde.

"Uuuh, waarom noem je me Reize?" _Zelfs zijn stem klink vrouwelijker. _Nagumo schudden zijn hoofd, hij wist zeker dat hij hier nog nachtmerries over zou krijgen. "Dat weet je zelf ook wel, Reize. Maar wat hebben ze met je gedaan!?" Midori kantelde haar hoofd, niet begrijpen waar Nagumo het over had.

"Ow wacht, ik snap het!"Midori sloeg haar vuist tegen haar hand. "Jullie verwarren me met mijn tweelingbroer, Ryuuji." Het duurde even voordat de woorden doordrongen, maar uiteindelijk haalde Nagumo zijn handen bij zijn ogen vandaan en staarde Midori met grote ogen aan.

"Wacht, dus je bent familie van Reize?" Midori opende haar mond. "Jup, tenminste, dat denk ik. We zijn gescheiden toen onze ouders waren geboren, door een één of ander uitwisseling project." Midori's gezicht betrok, voordat ze weer vrolijk glimlachte. "Maar ik weet niet wie jullie zijn, dus kunnen jullie je voorstellen?"

"Nagumo Haruya is de naam en dat is onze ijsprinses, Suzuno Fuusuke." Suzuno porde Haruya hard in zijn zij en keek hem boos aan. "ijsprinses?" siste hij zacht. Nagumo grijnsde alleen.

"Zijn jullie een koppel?" Beide jongens keken Midori met grote ogen aan, voordat ze in een tirade uitbarstte.

"IK! Met hem een koppel! Wie denk je wel niet wie je bent!" "Ik spring liever van een klif af dan dat ik met hem zou daten" "Zou het dan zo erg om met mij te daten, prinses!" "Natuurlijk, wie zou er wel met jou willen daten?" Midori had ondertussen haar stoel wat naar geschoven en keek genietend naar de show.

"Weet je. Nu ik hier toch ben, waarom niet die twee gelijk koppelen, dan heb ik sowieso een goede daad gedaan terwijl ik hier ben." Het was goed dat de twee benoemde personen het te druk hadden met kibbelen dat ze Midori's opmerking niet hadden gehoord, anders zou het lelijk afgelopen kunnen zijn.

* * *

"IK BEN THUIS!" De twee jongens stopte met kibbelen en Midori's ogen werden groot. "Ow, crap. Hij mag niet weten dat ik hier ben." Midori was overeind gesprongen en was daarna Hitoto's slaapkamer in gerent. Niet veel later kwam Midorikawa de gedeelde keuken en woonkamer inlopen, twee grote tassen met broden meeschouwen. "En wat heb ik gemist?" geen van de drie jongens antwoorden, wat Midorikawa best wel verbaasde.

Met wat hulp van Hiroto en Suzuno waren de boodschappen zo opgeruimd en hadden de vier jongens het zichzelf comfortabel gemaakt.

"Eh, van wie is deze?" Midorikawa leunde naar voren en raapte een groen kleurig mobieltje op. Alle drie de jongens keken elkaar vlug even aan, allemaal dezelfde gedachte hebben: Midori's mobiel!

"Hij is van mij" Nagumo griste Midori's mobiel uit Midorikawa's hand om hem daarna open te klappen. Nagumo staarde voor een paar secondes naar het scherm voordat hij begon te blozen, niet instaat om de mobiel dicht te klappen. Midorikawa, Hiroto en Suzuno keken over Nagumo's schouder mee, om daarna met grote ogen naar het plaatje te kijken wat als achtergrond ingesteld was. Een foto van Fideo Ardena stond op de achtergrond, eentje waar hij shirtloos op stond en eentje die overduidelijk niet nep was

"Ik wist niet dat je gay was, Nagumo," Suzuno kreeg een boze blik van Nagumo. "Ben ik ook niet, het was waarschijnlijk Nepper die de achtergrond heeft ingesteld." Nagumo had het mobieltje dichtgeklapt en vlug in zijn broekzak gestopt.

"Hiroto, kan ik je laptop lenen?" Hiroto keek zijn vriend vragend aan, Midorikawa had toch ook zelf een laptop. "Ik moet een schoolopdracht maken, maar mijn laptop heeft het begeven."

"Oké." Hiroto liep naar zijn slaapkamer, waar hij zijn laptop van de oplader haalde. Voordat hij de kamer verliet, zag hij een briefje liggen. Nieuwsgierig pakte hij het briefje op en ging op zijn bed zitten, zijn laptop op zijn schoot leggen.

Hiroto vouwde het briefje open en begon met lezen:

_Hiroto-kun ^^_

_Sorry dat ik zo plotseling weg moest, maar je weet zelf ook wel waarom._

_Maar ik zie je maandag wel weer en anders bel ik wel, die Suzuno en Nagumo de groeten van me_.

_Midori Midorikawa_

_Ps. Gelukkig hebben jullie een huis met alleen een begane grond, anders zou ik nooit door het raam naar buiten kunnen klimmen ;)_

Hiroto lachte en schudden zijn hoofd, voordat hij het briefje in zijn broekzak stopte. Hem bellen zou op het moment wel moeilijk zijn, aangezien Nagumo op het moment haar mobiel had.

* * *

Finished! Jullie horen binnen een maand van me, aangezien de herfstvakantie op 13 okt. begint.


End file.
